


Rain's lamenent (The Fallen: Megalovania)

by SylviaDragon



Category: Undertale
Genre: Megalovania, Rain, Sans - Freeform, chara, lyrics, the fallen - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaDragon/pseuds/SylviaDragon
Summary: A few readers expressed interest in seeing the full set of lyrics to Rain's version of Megalovania from myUndertale fic.These lyrics are set in time withthisPlease give proper credits if you ever use my lyrics for something.





	Rain's lamenent (The Fallen: Megalovania)

 

 

 

I look at your grin and ponder its true meaning

You’re waiting for me, upon your pillar leaning

This day won’t die, times smothered in my trail of dust

Why, cant, I, make this right? 

 

O wayward child with demon’s smile

Strange that we should be trapped here together

buried under the hell we’ve built

Never again to see the blue sky

 

You fed upon my fears and strife

I let you lead me with your sweet, cruel lies

Now we must face his cold judgment

Trapped in this living hell!

 

Can you even feel this pain?

As he cuts us open, begging us to reset all of this

Our blood in the dust can’t wash away our sins

 

I wish I could just fall asleep

But it’s too late for that; we can’t afford not to care anymore.

Tear us both apart and set this timeline free!

 

What have I done?

 My demons won.

 

I look at your grin and ponder its true meaning

You’re waiting for me, upon your pillar leaning

This day won’t die, times smothered in my - dust

They did not deserve this

 

Now I will l forsake the sun

if the dust would only scatter

and if you fall to her cruel hand

I’ll take up your burden, your task

 

I’m not scared

Of my death

I had a change, of heart.

 

I see your grin and share its painful meaning

You’re waiting for me, upon your pillar leaning

It’s a nice day…


End file.
